Un grand seigneur
by Maneeya
Summary: Sur le chemin vers Winterfell. Pré saison 8.
1. Un grand seigneur

**Un grand seigneur**

Le peuple se pressaient sur les routes. Un peuple abîmé, fatigué, endeuillé qui les regardait traverser leurs terres en silence. Daenerys n'avait pas amené toute son armée et pourtant la faible portion qui traversait le Nord s'étendait sans fin aux yeux de ces paysans.

Même la ville portuaire de Blanc-Port ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait connu. La ville était dispersée, le port était petit même s'il était le plus grand de ce royaume. Ce territoire était le plus austère qu'elle ait traversé. Elle ne laissait néanmoins rien paraître, elle n'allait pas oublier qu'elle était ici en campagne, venue revendiquer son titre et son peuple.

Elle cheminait à cheval aux côtés de Jon, elle avait passé presque tout le trajet près de lui. Ils discutaient doucement de leurs enfances, de leurs idées, de leurs combats.

La Reine était cependant gênée du regard de ces populations. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce regard dur et quemandeur, elle avait provoqué bien des choses mais rarement cela.

Un homme accompagné de sa famille, une femme et deux enfants, se tenait sur le bord de la route. Ils étaient seuls sur cette portion. Il leva la main droite et s'avança de deux pas. Leur délégation ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter, tel que le fit Jon, devant cet homme. Ce dernier s'avança juste devant le seigneur.

— Êtes-vous le Roi du Nord, Jon Snow fils de Ned Stark, notre roi et seigneur ? questionna-t-il fortement.

— Je le suis. Qui le demande ?

— Je me nomme Levail, fils de Quisle, je suis propriétaire de ma terre et de mon moulin.

— Je t'écoute, parle-moi.

— Vous traversez nos terres avec une armée étrangère monseigneur, pourquoi?

— Une armée de terreur se deversera bientôt sur nous, ces gens sont là pour nous aider à y faire face, rien de plus.

— Encore une guerre monseigneur?

— Malheureusement, confirma sobrement le seigneur. L'homme échangea un regard avec sa femme restée sur le bord de la route.

— Mon fils et moi-même sommes prêts à prendre les armes en votre nom mais permettez-moi une dernière impertinence. Ce sera la dernière?

Le regard de Jon se rembrunit doucement. Daenerys luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas intervenir. Jon l'avait certes reconnu comme suzeraine mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit destitué entre temps.

— Je ne peux le garantir, malgré le fait que ce soit mon seul souhait.

L'homme hocha la tête, son regard était voilé et Jon sut que sa famille n'avait pas toujours était trois membres émaciés.

Levail porta la main à sa bourse et en sortit une pièce, il la présenta à son suzerain et la posa au sol. Il s'inclina et se déplaça pour laisser la délégation reprendre sa route. Après avoir répondu d'un hochement de tête aux salutations, Jon murmura à sa suzeraine :

— Que personne ne touche à cette piece.

Sans discuter, la Reine fit passer ses ordres dans le dialecte de ses troupes. Une fois éloignés, Jon prit le temps de lui expliquer cette coutume.

— C'est une représentation de la relation entre entre un suzerain et son vassal. Ce dernier met à la disposition de son chef tout ce qu'il a, en échange, le suzerain sert ses intérêts et ne le vole pas. Je ne pensais pas vivre un jour ce moment, souffla le roi fatigué et ahuri.

— C'est une magnifique coutume, affirma Ser Davos, et vous en êtes digne.

Daenerys échangea un regard avec sa main. Ils s'étaient beaucoup renseigné sur le Nord durant ce voyage malgré cela, ils voyaient bien que beaucoup de choses restaient presque incompréhensibles à ses yeux.

Ils continuèrent la route, cette fois en silence.

* * *

Bonjour, ce texte est un simple drabble qui date d'avant la dernière saison mais qui me plaisait bien. L'OS dont il est tiré n'a pas abouti mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Bonne journée, **Maneeya**.


	2. Le jugement

**Le jugement**

Sansa aurait voulu qu'elle soit folle. Ça aurait été plus simple, en tout point de vue. Sa naïveté aurait été conforté parce qu'après tout, qui est-elle pour se rendre compte de la folie des uns et des autres ?

Mais bien entendu, aucun d'eux n'avait droit au grelot.

La vie, ce n'est pas les gentils et les fous. Sansa l'a compris tard mais tout de même, elle a fini par comprendre. Joffrey n'avait rien d'un échappé il prenait plaisir à la souffrance des autres, à éprouver sa supériorité et à écraser sa volonté par la sienne royale et donc divine.

Mais plusieurs auraient réagi ainsi face à cette omnipotence. Il lui suffisait de voir certains des gardes royaux. Il n'attendait qu'une occasion de faire démonstration de leur force, sur qui importait peu à cet instant.

Sansa inspira l'air froid qui nettoyait sa gorge.

Son esprit pensa à Cersei à la longue chevelure blonde et à l'air hautain et méprisant. Elle était si prompte à faire entendre son grelot, imposant sa volonté par la persuasion si possible, la force quand on suggérait une quelconque opposition.

Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. En un sens, elle voulait exactement ce que Sansa voulait : le respect, la liberté et la protection de ses êtres chers. Malheureusement, elles s'y prenaient de manière totalement différente l'une de l'autre. Cersei était prête à faire couler n'importe quel sang au point que ses êtres chers se retournaient contre elle. Sansa préférait exécuter la loi du talion afin qu'aucun descendant ne vienne lui chercher des poux.

Même si dans le cas de Ramsay, personne ne pourrait décemment chercher vengeance.

Elle demanda à Pod de réunir les vassaux et soldats du Val. Sansa n'aimait pas répandre la mort et dès qu'elle eut la certitude que le dernier Bolton périrait, elle s'était détournée du spectacle. Ce qu'elle avait voulu avant tout, c'était voir cette panique – comique chez l'auto-proclamé seigneur.

Ce dernier était-il vraiment différent de Joffrey ? Où avait-il simplement poussé le vice dans ses derniers retranchements ? Elle se rappela qu'il était assez ambitieux pour tuer son père, assez tordu pour jouer un rôle ou l'autre, assez égocentrique pour s'occuper de ses prisonniers en particulier. À moins qu'il craigne que quiconque fléchisse et se montre trop clément à ses yeux.

Mais il était bien trop uniforme, trop rationnel dans ses tortures, trop systématique pour être autre chose qu'une horreur humaine.

Et ses diverses Némésis lui avaient appris à juger. Parce qu'elle n'osait auparavant jamais donner son avis en particulier face aux divers seigneurs et châtelaines. On lui avait trop de fois répéter qu'elle n'avait aucune compétence pour qu'on lui prête attention. Alors elle subissait les toquades et desiderata des uns et des autres, incapable de prendre de la hauteur et de les soumettre à son jugement.

Car finalement, c'était ça qui lui avait manqué. Elle avait supprimer son avis, annuler sa capacité de penser et de juger ce qui l'avait automatiquement réduite à une poupée de chiffon, facile à détruire.

Heureusement, elle avait grandi. Elle avait appris.

Elle fit face au protecteur du Val, Lord Baelish la regardait avec surprise. Parfait. Elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Ce qu'il voulait le trône et elle si possible. Ce qu'il avait fait tué Lord Jon Arryn, trahi son père, trahi sa mère, tué sa tante, l'avait vendue au Bolton et sans compter les multiples complots dans lesquels il avait mouillé. Et il n'était pas fou il avait joué au jeu du trône persuadé de pouvoir profiter de leurs querelles pour les détruire tous, et il avait perdu.

C'était pour cela qu'il allait mourir.

* * *

_Note : le grelot est une insigne de folie il existe donc les expressions « avoir droit au grelot » ou « bien mériter son greot » pour signifier être fou ou se conduire de manière insensée « faire entendre son grelot » signifie simplement parler, faire entendre sa voix._

_Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Grelot" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._


	3. Une fin heureuse

**Une fin heureuse**

Tyrion désespérait sobre, fantasmait après trois verres de vin. Il se demandait si l'amour même existait puisque nul ne pouvait garantir ni réciprocité ni équivalence dans le domaine des sentiments.

En regardant Sansa s'habiller, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas si différente des autres. Quel cœur de pierre pour se mettre au travail quelques instants après avoir profité de sa chaleur et de son corps.

— Votre regard est fixe et haineux, fit remarquer Sansa sans quitter des yeux ses parchemins.

— Votre chenal est sec et froid comme votre cœur, rétorqua le seigneur avec hargne.

Sansa releva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait une carrure imposante avec ses hanches fortes et sa poitrine épaisse, loin des silhouettes de sablier qu'il avait longtemps côtoyées. Le souvenir de sa tresse dans sa main pendant leur chevauché adoucit quelque peu son humeur.

— Vous avez ressassé, conclut Sansa avec froideur.

Quelle horreur ! Il regretta d'avoir rejoint Sansa, d'avoir passé ses semaines de liberté auprès d'elle, d'être entré dans son intimité. S'il n'avait pas été vers elle, il ne se serait rien passé. Il aurait été la Main du Roi venu prendre l'air dans le Nord. La Reine du Nord était inaccessible et ce n'était pas un seigneur du Sud qui aurait pu changer cela.

Pourtant, elle l'avait accueilli dans sa chambre. Ils avaient échangé de nombreux repas, discuté longuement, ri souvent. Elle avec son rire retenu qui l'attendrissait encore. Lui avec un rire bref et rauque comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'oser rire.

La première fois, il avait pris sa main et caressé sa paume comme si c'était le contact le plus intime qui soit. Ça lui avait coupé le souffle et elle l'avait embrassé avec ses lèvres roses.

Sansa n'avait rien d'effarouché. Elle avait confiance en lui et en elle. Il était presque drôle de constater sa tendance à parler à l'impératif y compris durant leurs ébats.

Les « caresses-moi », « embrasses-moi », « prends-moi » et autres ordres torrides qu'elle avait pu lui lancer n'avaient jamais eu la douceur d'un « Tu m'aimes ? ». Comme si elle n'en avait finalement pas besoin, que ses sentiments n'étaient qu'un bagage inutile supplémentaire.

— Si je meurs, je vous manquerais ? Ou est-ce que ce serait simplement contraignant ?

— De quoi m'accusez-vous ?

— D'être une autre femme cruelle, sourit Tyrion en mettant ses chausses.

Sa comparse contourna la table et vint s'asseoir sur le lit proche de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son bras l'air las et les lèvres pincées.

— Vous voudriez que je vous aime davantage ? Que je vous réclame des noces ou un amour éternel ?

C'était exactement cela. Tyrion avait besoin d'une preuve que ces sentiments qu'ils entretenaient étaient de l'amour. Pas une façon de chanter la vie. Ni un exutoire après une vie douloureuse. Il voulait quelque chose de beau, de grand, d'incorrigiblement romantique.

Sansa rit un peu, tout doucement.

— Vous êtes pire que moi jeune.

Elle caressa distraitement ses cheveux.

— Je vous aime déjà du plus fort que je peux. Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis et si cela vous rend malheureux je m'en excuse. Jamais je ne voudrais vous nuire.

Le seigneur grogna. Forcément. La femme était d'une beauté figée saisissante, son regard était souvent froid mais pas son cœur. Il le savait si bien qu'il commençait déjà à s'en vouloir de l'avoir ainsi brusquée.

— Comment m'aimez-vous ? questionna Sansa dans un murmure.

Alors elle n'avait pas peur de ce mot. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être rassuré. Elle l'utilisait pour lui et pour elle sans gêne apparente. Et pourtant, ce mot n'avait jamais _ce_ sens.

Il avait toujours aimé avec passion, comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur. Quand cet amour-passion lui était retourné, il planait sur un nuage au septième ciel et faisait tout pour protéger son idylle et son être cher. Quand il n'avait aucune réponse, il étouffait le feu de son corps et subissait les dégâts en silence.

Aimer Sansa avait davantage l'aspect rassurant de sa couette préférée. Elle était fidèle à elle-même et peu exigeante. Ils se voyaient trop peu souvent pour pouvoir s'agacer l'un de l'autre.

— C'est tellement doux que j'ai l'impression que cela pourrait disparaître à tout moment, révéla-t-il un fois qu'il eut fait le point.

Le seigneur se tordit les doigts − avait-il le droit de parler ainsi et de se prétendre amoureux ?

— Vous vouliez plus de passion ?

Le Lannister inspira. La passion l'avait tant de fois écartelé qu'il n'avait plus les mêmes attentes. Vivre bien, entouré de personnes réfléchies et bienveillantes était suffisant. S'il parvenait à bien faire son travail c'était mieux. Et avoir la chance de partager cet amour avec Sansa était bien un don divin.

— Non. Excusez-moi, vous aviez raison, je dois chasser mes souvenirs.

Son regard était toujours alerte et inquiet. Elle se souciait de lui.

— J'aime ce que nous partageons, affirma-t-il. J'aime que la vie soit douce comme votre chair.

Il déplaça un pan de sa chemise pour caresser sa hanche. Elle se laissa aller contre son épaule avec plénitude. Tyrion était libre et heureux. Il lui semblait que Sansa aussi ressentait cela, la réplétion de bonheur dans un monde si changeant et si dur.

* * *

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof avec pour thème "égal". PS : J'ai craqué, je trouve que le monde manque de ce slash.  
_


End file.
